Spideypool: Wade's Is What?
by ACHO1009
Summary: Deadpool and Spider-Man have been something like friends —WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL US FRIENDS!— Oh, shut up Peter...


The hot summer evening was about to end. Spiderman was waiting for Deadpool for training on top of one of the tallest buildings of the city.  
"Where on Earth is this idiot?" he asked himself, with a little worry of the mutants well being  
Peter waited for hours and hours, but Deadpool never showed up. He was a little bit disappointed, for some strange reason he wanted to see the exasperating immortal of Deadpool  
Finally Peter went back at his apartment after changing his clothes for the ones of a normal civilian. He had a bad feeling about the where to be of his friend.  
"Did you just call him my friend?" He said indignantly at the ceiling. "Oh, who am I trying to fool, I know he is some kinda friend of mine."  
Peter shot the door and got to his bed, in a failed try to sleep. There was something on his chest that bothered him. Until someone knocked at his door.  
"Yo. who can it be right now?" he asked to the air as he got out of the bed.  
It was Colosus with an upset look on his face.  
"What's wrong Colosus?" "I dunno how to say this," Colosus rambled at his words. "We need you right now, most likely, Wades needs you" "What happened to Wade?" Peter asked worried. So that was the bad feeling, huh?  
"Who's speaking up there?" Colosus asked.  
"Just ignore it, it's been following me the entire day"  
The two heroes went out.  
Colossus brought the huge airplane of the X-men.  
So this is indeed something really important. What the fuck happened to you, Wade?  
Both heroes got on the plane and went to their destination.  
They made it in about 10 minutes to go the X-Men's mansion.  
Went down to the labs, and entered the clinical section, where Wade was laying in a bed, unconscious and full of blood, that hopefully wasn't his.  
Spiderman entered in a shock, he had already seen Deadpool covered in blood, but never so badly.  
"Is he going to wake up?" he asked worried to Colosus.  
"Don't be so hopeful. He had been a couple of hours in this state, and it doesn't seem like he is healing from his injuries" Colosus replied gloomily.  
Spiderman didn't want to believe it, probably Wade will die, if he wasn't healing at all, that meant he was...?  
"Shut Up! You stupid voice narrator, don't make this even worse." Peter shouted at the ceiling again bursting into tears of desperation.  
"I know he was someone really close to you, I'll give you some time alone, I think he would have liked to spend his last moments with you," Colosus said as he closed the door behind him.  
Peter nodded, thanking Colosus internally, he went where Wade was, took his own mask off and took Wade's hand.  
"Do you remember that time when we got caught by one of my webs, and you started talking pervertly? (The image I sent to you) I did laugh a lot about it the next couple of days, " he said to the unconscious Wade with a sour smile.  
Next thing Peter Parker did was hugging his best friend for probably the last time.  
"Do you remember the countless times you said you loved me and I told you to cut it? I internally was trying to convince myself that what you were saying was just another of your stupid jokes," one tear fell off Peter's cheek. "But in reality all I wanted to say was I love you too Idiot."  
After a couple of minutes sobbing over his friend, and thinking about what he'd just said to him, he took the decision to say goodbye the best and most ridiculous way Deadpool would have done. Spiderman kissed him. After a couple of seconds he separated from Wade. Turn his back to go to the door, but heard a laughter. More precisely Wade's.  
Peter turned his back immediately just to see a completely fine and alive Wade Wilson. He basically ran at his arms to hug him, forgetting about all the blood that covered Deadpool.  
"Thank you, Colosus, but I think is enough for the spider" Wade said as Colosus entered to the room to say.  
"No problem, Wade. I'll be upstairs." Then the chromatic man left the room again."Wait a second, so you weren't injured at all?" Peter asked as he separate form Wade. He shook his head. Peter hit him in the head.  
"And I heard every single word you said, and I felt everything you did." Wade added, "and especially that little kiss, Spidey, I didn't knew you kissed that well! We should repeat that!"  
Wade could see how blush Peter was, he wasn't even mad at him, just expecting. Was he expecting for Wade to kiss him?  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Peter shouted again at the ceiling. He was so easy to read.  
"Oh, so you are indeed expecting me to kiss ya?" Wade said funnily, "I think I'm going to please ya..." He said before connecting one more time his lips with Peter's.  
"I think I can unsheathe my katana" Wade said pervertly.  
"Don't ruin the moment" Peter muttered blushed. Wade laughed quite a lot of the little spider's expression "I love you, Spidey" He said after some seconds of silence. Peter blushed even more, he didn't knew what to respond to that. "Just shut up and kiss me"  
Wade expression was surprised "Who would have tell that Peter Parker was a little pervert" he said with a smile on his face, he was too close to Peter's lips, and before Wade kissed him, he said: "I like you to be my only little pervert" and stood there waiting for Peter to take the inciative. "Are you really waiting for me to do it?" Spiderman asked with a little blush on his cheeks, there wasn't no more word needed between them both. Spiderman broke the distance between him and Wade. Kissing him.


End file.
